Because Of You
by superstarbaby16
Summary: sasuke asks sakura to come with him what if she refuses. R and R


Because Of You

By: anime-naruto-rox-16

I don't own Naruto but I do own the OC characters.

Sakura was taking a walk outside when she heard the bushes rustle. She took out a kunai from her pouch ready to attack but she recognized the chakra to be her friend Chuck. Chuck had brown skater hair with dark brown eyes when he came to Konoha he never really talked a lot but Sakura opened him up so he usually only talks to her and Naruto.

"Hey Sakura sorry I didn't mean to scare you or anything," He gave a nervous chuckle, "Um you want to go on a date or something I mean it's not really a date but you know two friends hanging out." Chuck nervously asked.

Sakura smiled. "Sure." little did she know that a man who broke her heart was watching in a near by tree. He scowled. Would she of really forgotten him to go out with a guy like that. He followed from a distance keeping his chakra hidden.

The two went to Ichiraku's and talked for a while finally they both went their seperate ways Chuck to his grandparents house and Sakura to her own single home. While she walked she felt a prescence from behind her. His prescence.

"S..sasuke I know you're there." Sakura stuttered his name.

"Hn." he said jumping from the tree to her side.

"Sasuke what do you want." Sakura spat her courage coming back to her.

"Sakura come with me." Sasuke said.

"No." Sakura said harshly.

"What? Why?"

"Sasuke it's because of you that I can't go out with some guy and have fun cause I am always thinking about you. It's because of you that I won't let anyone else in because i'm scared that they'll leave me alone like the way that you did. Sasuke did you really think I would go with you after I gave you my heart and a chance and you throw it right back at my face."

"Sakura I..."

"NO Sasuke you can't explain cause you knew it was wrong but you did it anyway. Sasuke if you really knew what's right for you I suggest you leave NOW." Sakura said pointing to the way that konoha leaves.

"FINE Sakura but I will come back for you." Sakura had tears in her eyes but she forced them not to spill.

Sasuke jumped away leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

Sakura's mind was to fuzzy she didn't know where she was going like she was in a trance. She was walking to the path where you leave Konoha. She clutched her heart while sitting on that same bench it hurts she thought to herself. She started singing a song that goes with her story all to well.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did __I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery __I will not break the way you did __You fell so hard __I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

Sakura was staring at the sky. Her voice wondering through the breeze hitting every note perfectly. She knew she wouldn't leave her village it meant to much to her and she wouldn't let Sasuke get in the way of that it indeed is the only thing he hadn't taken away from her.

_Because of you __I never stray too far from the sidewalk __Because of you __I learned to play on the safe side_ _So I don't get hurt __Because of you __I find it hard to trust __Not only me, but everyone around me __Because of you __I am afraid _

Sakura was thinking of her father now. He was the meanest person she would of ever met. When her mother died he abused her so Sakura moved out and the next week he was found dead. There was another reason why she would never date again.

_I lose my way __And it's not too long before you point it out __I cannot cry __Because I know that's weakness in your eyes __I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_ _Every day of my life __My heart can't possibly break __When it wasn't even whole to start with _

At some points of this part Sakura thought of Naruto and herself. Naruto had a tough childhood but he always seemed to have that huge grin on his face. Sasuke had the roughest childhood out of the three and he chose to hide himself from others and crave for revenge. Sakura's parents died and Sasuke left but she still had a smile on her face even though her heart was ripped out of her chest and dug somewhere underneath the ground.

She couldn't cry any more after Sasuke left they were all gone and she knew she wasn't that weak fan girl who always tried to impress that bastard.

_Because of you __I never stray too far from the sidewalk __Because of you __I learned to play on the safe side __So I don't get hurt __Because of you __I find it hard to trust __Not only me, but everyone around me __Because of you __I am afraid _

Psh Sakura was now thinking of Chuck he always asked her on dates but then made an excuse for it to just be friendly hang outs. Chuck always was the good guy.

_I watched you die __I heard you cry_ _Every night in your sleep __I was so young __You should have known better than to lean on me __You never thought of anyone else __You just saw your pain __And now I cry __In the middle of the night __For the same damn thing_

Hm Sasuke she knew he cried in the middle of the night she heard them she watched him die with revenge. She also watched everyone lean on her to do things for them. How she longed to be the girl who can go anywhere she wanted and not be demanded to do something.

_Because of you __I never stray too far from the sidewalk __Because of you __I learned to play on the safe side __So I don't get hurt __Because of you __I tried my hardest just to forget everything __Because of you __I don't know how to let anyone else in __Because of you __I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty __Because of you __I am afraid _

_Because of you_ _Because of you_

Sakura took a kunai from her pouch tonight was the night she said goodbye. She neared the kunai to her wrist.

"Sakura." Someone called she looked up and there was Chuck. Her tears flowed down her cheeks as she sliced the kunai to her wrist. She slowly fell to the ground.

"Sakura." Chuck screamed but it was to late. He ran to her picking her up bridal style running off to the hospital.

Beep, beep, beep.

Sakura groaned a hospital she could have sworn that she was on the floor before about to end her life thats when she saw Chuck asleep in a hospital chair.

How she longed that to be Sasuke.

The door burst open a few scratches here or there but there he was her heart breaker. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun do you still see me as that weak little girl now."

He smirked, "Your annoying." and crashed his lips to hers. She moaned this was her life alright to be with the one who stole her heart but I guess she never knew that he kept it.

Chuck woke up and walked out of the room heart-broken but something told him he would find somebody else.

**THE END**

Wow that was complicated I hate this fic but I' m posting it up anyway LOL. Tell me what you guys think. Hm maybe I'll re write it actually no you guy click the little purple square at the bottom and tell me what you think. Sorry about no details.

R and R


End file.
